1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Death Puts On a Dunce Cap
'Death Puts On a Dunce Cap' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 32. Originally aired November 2, 2010. Note: This was a mistake episode -- This is the Original Episode -- Tenta-killed Way to Die #'959' On March 14, 2003, in Seattle, Washington, an overprotective, traditional South Korean immigrant father named Kim who aims to scare away his daughter's boyfriend Ree (who is Korean American) invites him for a traditional South Korean dinner. After the boyfriend Ree eats live prawn and sea worms, Kim requests for him to swallow a live baby octopus. Once the hopeful suitor declines, Kim eats his own, only for the baby octopus' suction cups to attach itself to Kim's trachea, causing him to choke to death. Alt names - Eaten Alive Orspasm Way to Die #'268' On December 24, 1993, in Beaverton, OR. A woman who suffers from persistent genital arousal disorder is abused by her sadistic boyfriend, who takes pleasure in making her suffer involuntary orgasms. One day, as the couple climb up the stairs, the boyfriend pokes his lover in the back with a vibrating back massager. The woman goes into one of her spasms and ends up knocking her boyfriend down the stairs. The fall breaks his neck and severs his spinal cord, causing him to suffocate to death. Alt names - Cluster F**ked Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Cluster Victimized". Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up B". Furdered Way to Die #'61' On June 4, 2010, in Upper Peninsula, MI. A hunter in the Michigan wilderness dressed in the pelt of an animal travels through the forest. After climbing out of one of his own spike traps and falling inches away from a bear trap, he is shot by another hunter who mistakes him for an animal. The bullet enters the man's neck and exits his hip, and he bleeds to death. Alt names - Pitfall Vuvu...Whatever, He's Dead Way to Die #'398' On November 21, 2009, in Tucson, AZ. At a soccer match, a soccer-obsessed nuisance buys a vuvuzela and vigorously blows it, straining to blow harder with each successful sound. The pressure caused by blowing the horn nonstop causes a brain aneurysm. Alt names - Feelin' Horny Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Vuvuzelized". Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Injecti-cide Way to Die #'930' On January 11, 2008, in Monterey, CA. An elderly, former supermodel and beauty queen injects corn oil into her face to keep her skin looking fresh and beautiful as a substitute for expensive Botox injections. Eventually, the oil makes her bleed out from her eyes and lips and causes cell death in her heart and lungs. Alt names - Filler' Up Scratch n' Snuffed Way to Die #'220' On November 2, 2008, in Hattiesburg, VA. A politician drops dead after being voted out of office, being humiliated by widespread news of a sex scandal involving visits to South America to see his Brazilian mistress, and going broke after his wife abandons him. When the politician was on one of these trips ten years earlier, he was bitten by a triatominae. After numerous visits and numerous bits, he to develop Chagas' disease, which in turn led to a fatal cardiac arrhythmia. Alt names - Buggered Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Indecent Insect". Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Implo-dead Way to Die #'503' On July 27, 2009, in Baltimore, MD. A crack-addicted couple on the run from the law for committing murder and robbery hide out in an abandoned building, not knowing that it is slated for demolition. When the crew sets off explosives to bring down the building, tons of falling rubble crush the couple to death. Alt names - Smacked Down Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing